1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved method and apparatus for recording on cassettes. In particular, the present invention relates to an improved method and apparatus for recording on, and playing back, videocassettes.
2. Description of Related Art
Known video recorders are capable of placing "indexing" markers on a tape for later use in locating the beginning of recorded programs. To find the starting point of a program, these systems essentially play the tape while "looking out" for the earlier-recorded markers. This approach tends to be slow and subjects the tape to mechanical fatigue. Specific programs are not identified by the index markers, nor can specific programs be automatically sought by such systems. These apparatus are not capable of providing a Table of Contents displaying recorded programs, nor are they capable of furnishing the means to go to a selection chosen from such a table.
Also known are video recorders designed to be connected to special purpose hardware, such as professional editing equipment or computers. In most cases, such devices comprise ordinary professional grade video recorders that are designed to be controlled by a conventional personal computer, to which the video recorder is connected by an electrical cables While these configurations permit more features to be implemented than ordinary video recorders, they do not improve the user friendliness of the overall system. On the contrary, they typically require the operator to be in possession of special technical skills, such as expertise in the operation of computers and proficiency in one or more computer programming languages.
Also known are ongoing efforts to improve the graphical user interface of video recording equipment, especially in the areas that relate to the "programming" of timed recordings. A variety of strategies have been suggested that make use of on-screen menus or numeric codes.
It is an object of the present invention to enhance the functional range of tape recording and playing equipment, and to simultaneously improve the user friendliness of the resultant hardware, while maintaining compatibility with prior art systems. It is a further object of the present invention to enable an array of novel functions to be implemented that are not possible or practical using presently available hardware.